Smitten Piano Keys
by khaleesimaka
Summary: <html><head></head>A place to keep all my smutty goodness in</html>
1. Helicopter

"Maka."

She heard someone whisper a little too loudly from the side of the bed. Instead of opening her eyes to see who was the cause of waking her from her slumber, Maka rolled over and tried to pretend like she was still asleep. Hopefully whoever the stranger was would get the message and leave her alone. Or maybe she was dreaming. Hell, she didn't know for sure.

"Maaakaaa," came the loud whisper now even closer to her. "Maaaakaaa, wake the fuck up! I gotta show you something!"

Groaning she rolled back over. She knew that voice. "What the hell do you want, Soul?" she practically yelled. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she could vaguely make out her fiances shape in the darkness. "I thought you were supposed to be out with Star and the guys. What are you- are you naked?"

"I gotta show you something." Soul stumbled away from the bed, walking in a completely not-straight line.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Shhh, no," he practically giggled. "Maybe a little, but that's not important. Watch this."

Soul reached his hand down to his dick, grasping the base, and started twirling it around as he thrusted his hips in circles for more momentum. As he did this, he threw his head back and cackled. She had never seen him like this before. Normally when he drank, it was only a few drinks, but tonight he was completely plastered which made a lightbulb go off in the blonde's head. Reaching over to the lamp on the nightstand, she turned on the light, grabbed her phone, and started filming the whole thing. Hopefully Soul didn't remember his dick twirling adventure the next morning because this would be fantastic payback for the future.

He paused and stared at her. "What are you doing? You're not gonna send this to anyone, are you?"

"Nah, don't worry. This is for my… future reference. Keep doing what you're doing."

After a few seconds he started up again, and Maka couldn't help but to giggle a little. She may have been sleeping only a few minutes earlier, but seeing a happy Soul twirling his dick around made it worth it. He was rarely this happy and easygoing so she had to take it for what it was worth.

About two minutes of dick twirling, Soul dropped it and placed his hands on his hips. "It's hilarious, right?"

"Mhm," Maka told him as she stopped the video and turned off her phone. She made sure to change her password in case the man did remember come morning and deleted the video.

"Star calls it 'helicopter dick' or dickopter as I put it. Said he does it for Tsu all the time."

"That's nice, Soul. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah." He looked down and frowned. "I should put on some boxers."

Maka nodded. "That would be a great idea. Then when you're done come straight to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned around and picked up his boxers laying on the floor.

"Night, Soul."

"Night."

As she went back to sleep, the thought of how he found out about helicopter dick vaguely passed through her mind.


	2. Twitchy

The after sex was always the best part for the two of them.

Once they had cleaned up and done their business, they would always go back to bed and cuddle naked before falling asleep. It was one of the best feelings in the world for Maka. She loved being wrapped up in Soul's arms, listening to his steady heartbeat; it was a lullaby as it soothed her to sleep.

However, tonight was different since Soul decided to play some jazz music on his phone as they drifted off to sleep. It made it more difficult for her to concentrate on his heartbeat, though, as the soothing sound of jazz invaded her thoughts. Jazz was never her main choice when it came to musical preference, but Soul did so she dind't much mind. The music was far more comfortable for him, so instead, she focused on the gentle rhythm his fingers as they tapped along to the music on her back, and his low humming reverberated across her her eyes, she moved her leg slightly, curling it around his legs, and felt his still slightly erect dick on her leg. She didn't really think anything of it, the thing was in her just minutes previously, but as she started to drift off, she felt it lightly tapping against her. Popping her eyes open and looking down, she noticed his dick was moving slightly. As she continued watching, there was a noticeable rhythm to the twitching dick that was vaguely the same as the music plaing

"Is- is it twitching to the music?" Maka asked as she pushed herself up.

"Hm?" Soul picked his head up to follow Maka's gaze. After a pause, he swallowed. "Um, that's new. I- I didn't know it could do that."

She whipped around toward him, mouth slightly open in shock. "How do you not know what your body can do?"

"It twitches occasionally, but I didn't know it did it to music," he quickly defended.

"Does it do it to other genres of music?" Maka snatched Soul's phone, put in his password, and changed the music to a classical song. Turning her attention back to his dick, it stopped moving. Quickly changing it back to the jazz music, it started up again. Being the scholastic that she was, Maka tested the twitching dicks movements. She would pause the music, speed it up, muffle the speakers with her thumb, and switched it to another jazz song. No matter what she did, Soul's dick kept in time with the music, and she found it both fascinating and hilarious.

"Can you not laugh at this?" Soul asked as Maka fell over, tears in her eyes. "Maka! Stop! Fuck, this is embarrassing. I never should have played the damn music."

"But, Soul," she said between laughs, "it's hilarious! I've never seen a guy's dick twitch to music."

He raised his an eyebrow. "I thought I was the only you've been with."

Lightly slapping his chest she said, "you know what I mean."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked back at him, noticing for the first time that his cheeks were tinted red. "I'm sorry, but it is a little funny."

His stoic face stared at her for a few seconds before he cracked a smile and nodded. "'suppose it is a bit funny."


	3. Popsicle Predicament

It was the middle of an Arizona summer, the worst time of the year, and their apartment's air conditioner was busted. Lucky for Soul and Maka they had plenty of fans, and there was a nice breeze flowing in through the open window. Also, lucky for the pair they had a stash of popsicles lying in their freezer for them to cool of somewhat.

Unlucky for Soul, they had popsicles in their freezer.

He sat on the couch sprawled out in only his boxers as the rotating fan blew air on him. It wasn't even remotely the best feeling in the world, but it had to do for the time being. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tried to think of cool thoughts like the time they took the mission in Alaska and they had to huddle together… maybe that wasn't the best memory for him at the moment. Instead, Soul decided it would be better to let his mind wander to parts unknown rather remembering their past cold missions.

A few minutes passed, and he heard the soft slapping of bare feet on the hardwood floor.

"You going to get a popsicle?" he asked.

"Yep." came Maka's voice as she opened the freezer door.

"Bring me one, please." He felt the cold end of the popsicle on his chest and practically leapt off the couch.

"The fuck, Maka!" he yelled, snatching the treat from her hands as she only laughed.

Plopping down on the other couch she said, "well, if you weren't dozing off I wouldn't have had to do that, now would I?"

"If I did that to you, you'd chop me on my head," Soul mumbled. He unwrapped the popsicle and stuck it in his mouth, sucking the juice out of it.

"What was that?"

Sliding the popsicle from his mouth he said, "nothing," and placed back in.

Soul watched Maka as she slowly unwrapped her popsicle from the packaging, and slid it in her mouth, slowly moving it in and out before popping it back out. He couldn't help but notice how sexual her behavior was, but dismissed the thought. Maka wouldn't pretend the popsicle was his dick on purpose. Moving her head to the side, she licked up it and then placed it back in her mouth. This continued for a few more minutes, making Soul squirm and adjust himself as all the blood rushed to his cock. Maybe she was doing it on purpose.

He watched as she licked her lips, the blue liquid from her popsicle disappearing as her tongue swiped across it before returning to her previous behavior. His popsicle long gone, she had his full attention, and he noticed that every now and then she would quickly glance at him to make sure he was watching.

She was definitely doing it on purpose.

"Are you doing that on purpose!?" he finally burst out.

Maka cocked her head to the side as she feigned innocence. "Doing what on purpose?"

"You know perfectly damn well what."

"No, Soul. I'm afraid I don't. Maybe you could elaborate for me." Maka raised the popsicle back to her mouth, turned her head, and licked up, flicking her tongue on the tip.

He lowly growled. "Maaakkaaa."

She slowly licked her lips before answering. "What, Soul? Am I turning you on?"

"Fuck it." He stood up from the couch, tossing his popsicle stick to the side, and walked straight over to Maka.

"Wait, I'm not done with my-"

Grabbing the treat by the stick, he tossed it to the side. "We can clean it up later." He leaned down and scooped Maka off the couch carrying her bridal style causing her to burst into a fit of giggles and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well, if it isn't my prince charming coming in to whisk me away."

"Since when do you call me prince charming?"

"Since now." She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hotter than before, but neither one seemed to mind because it was the kind of heat they wanted.


	4. Cuffed

This was not how he originally planned on spending his Friday night, but honestly he really couldn't complain.

Soul desperately wished he could dig his hands into her hair, pressing her closer to his flushed skin as she sucked and licked the flesh on his neck, but he couldn't. He didn't even know she _owned _a pair of handcuffs let alone would ever use them like she did that night; his hands secured together and the metal chain hitting the bed post occasionally were confirmation enough for that.

But god did he love it.

"Hngh. Fuck, Maka."

She placed one last kiss on his neck, the little sensitive spot she knew would get him going at any time during the day, before slowly moving so that their noses were inches apart, wrapping her hands into his snowy hair and lightly tugging. Fuck she was hot, her emerald eyes hooded over and the lust oozing out of them. If he wasn't handcuffed at that moment, he would flip her over and fuck her. The little tease moved hips slowly so that she was grinding him, an antagonizing feeling that made the blood rush even more to his erection, the feel of the moisture and heat coming from her panties on his skin felt so delicious.

He dug his head back further in the pillow, sharp teeth biting down on his lip as his hips bucked forward. "Fuck, how much longer are you gonna ride this shit out?"

She giggled, a seductive as fuck giggle in his given situation, and one that told him she was enjoying it like the tease she was. "Just a few more minutes or so. Don't worry, it won't be long now."

Eyes still closed, he felt her lips touch his skin once again, making their way down his chest as they left white hot kisses, the burning flame in the pit of his stomach increasing. His whole body was hot, his sex drive working over time, and the only thing he wanted was to be inside of her. Her lips gone, he opened one eye to peek down at her. Maka's fingers were toying with the waistband of his boxers, that coy little grin playing on her lips.

"Are you just gonna make me suffer more because you're pretty fucking close to my dick?" he asked after a couple of minutes of the horribly beautiful vision in front of him.

Maka slide one of her hands underneath the boxers and lightly brushed her fingers on his cock, twitching at the new contact; if she wasn't careful he might just burst without her doing much.

"What's the magic word?" her voice was somehow singsong and sexy at the same time.

Her fingers brushed against him again, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Agh, fucking please, Maka!"

In seconds his boxers were gone, and her lips were just inches away from all his glory, hot breath hitting off him as she drank him in, calculating how exactly she should go about this. It didn't take long, however. Her fingers wrapped around his base as her mouth made its descent to the tip of his erection; the warmth and coldness of the two were welcoming and Soul knew he would have to hold on for as long as he could. Maka flicked her tongue over the tip, swirling the precum around and working the rest of him into her mouth once she was satisfied, her hand doing _its_work on the part she couldn't reach. He closed his eyes, reveling in the magic the girl was doing as he felt all the blood in his body boil over, and his mind hazed over with lust. He was reaching his climax and it was coming fast, but there was no time to warn her.

But it didn't matter because she took all of him, her body pausing at his reaction, and then swallowed when his load was done. Removing her lips with small pop, and licking the bit of white that escaped from her bottom lip, Maka moved back up to the crook of his neck, nuzzling the little spot there before giving him light kisses. It was warm and nice, he did enjoy the little blowjob she gave him, but he really wanted the cuffs off. He also really wanted to have her underneath him, his cock surrounded by the walls of her vagina.

"Now can you take the cuffs off?"

He heard her hand move around on the nightstand next to the bed, searching for the key to release him from the cuffs. After a few minutes, she squeaked, and a pang of worry shot through his body because that was never good news.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh," she said before jumping off the bed and onto the floor. "I might have lost the key."

"You-you what!?"

She stood up, her face flustered from panic now. "It was there when we started but now it's gone. I'll go get a knife, or maybe I can use a bobby pin." Maka left the bedroom, rummaging through drawers in the bathroom.

Soul placed his head back down on the pillow, glancing up at the damn metal rings around his wrists and cursing them.

This was definitely not how he expected to spend his Friday night.

"I'm gonna go run to the store and buy another one," she said, emerging from the bathroom and throwing her clothes back on from earlier.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Just lay there. You can't really do much. I'll be back in ten minutes, fifteen tops." And she was gone from the room in no time.

"Maka! Wait! At least put my fucking boxers back on!" He heard the door slam close, his request unanswered.

Their apartment was cold as fuck and he was stark naked, his erection slowly shriveling up as the air hit it. They would have to start all over again, or worse, go to bed once the cuffs were off.

Yeah, this was definitely _not _the best night for him.


	5. Lap Dance

It wasn't normal for her to do these kind of things, but fuck was she horny. She never imagined that once they made their relationship more sexual that she would actually want, no crave, to have sex with him, but that's exactly what happened.

It didn't help that he wore only boxers, feeling completely comfortable to be around her, or that he walked around the apartment showing off his bare chest - something she should have been used to since he did it before they even decided to become a couple. She chose a really hot weapon, a fact that was apparent to her when they turned sixteen even without the little fangirls who followed him around, and should have known it would have been trouble even back then.

But she should not have been a horny little teenager even now. She was twenty-two for Death's sake! Couldn't her hormones get it in gear for at least one day!?

No, they really couldn't.

Which was why she chose to wear the shortest sleep shorts she owned and the thinnest tank top in her drawer that showed off the most cleavage, leaving her bra and underwear behind, before walking into the living room where the weapon in question was currently lounging back on one of the couches. It was movie night, his pick, and she wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just watch a movie. He hadn't been around for at least two weeks, spending more nights than days working alongside Kid as she spent a majority of her days supervising NOT students and her nights at home, alone to her own demise.

Her goal tonight was to fuck - no matter how vulgar the word was, it felt right for this situation - and that's exactly what she was going to get because Maka Albarn always got what she wanted.

Especially when it was from a man who was as horny as her, maybe even hornier.

She plopped down on the couch next to him as usual, cuddling up to his side, his skin warm on her bare shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his waist, waiting for him to play the movie. The movie tonight was some horror film, filled with plenty of gore and guts, the same amount that they were used to seeing in battle, and it also happened to be one they'd seen before which gave her the perfect opportunity to distract him a little. About twenty minutes into the movie, Maka moved slightly, her breasts rubbing against his side, and she could feel her nipples perk up thanks to the coldness of the apartment, something not even Soul could prevent with his warm body. He made a small noise from his throat, thrusting his hips from the couch lightly as he readjusted himself, making it apparent that he was aware of her being braless.

Good, he was as horny as her so this should be easy.

Maka moved her head to the crook of his neck, kissing the tender part of his skin and the pit of her stomach burned when a small sigh escaped from his lips. She continued to work his neck, her hips slowly grinding against his side while his hands found their way under her top making her skin burn with anticipation as they travelled closer and closer to her breasts. This was what she missed throughout all the past weeks, his hands on her, and his soul reaching to hers as it grew more and more impatient with her actions, that burning passion of his oozing from it as it infected her soul, drawing it deeper and deeper into the lustful pool. He wanted her now, but she also wanted to let this wait out for as long as possible.

She removed her lips from his neck, earning herself a small grunt of disapproval but only gave a wicked grin in response. The wickedness reached her hooded eyes, the lust taking over her completely.

"Just wait a few more minutes," she whispered as she moved herself over his lap, placing the popcorn on the table behind her.

She placed her hands on his bare chest, tracing the outline of his scar which had become white, almost like his hair, throughout the years; a beautiful contrast against his skin. Moving her eyes along his body, taking in every scar and every curve of muscle along the path they traveled, she drank him in completely, thanking Death that he was hers and she was his, before falling onto his, her lust reflecting in his eyes. He was watching her, waiting to see what she would do next, the anticipation rising in his soul.

Maka grinned and ground her ass against him, feeling his erection as she went and the moistness on her shorts rubbing onto his boxers. She continued the motion, occasionally pausing to rub their nether regions together, only the thin fabrics keeping her from feeling him - something she craved in that moment, to feel the head of his cock rub against her clit. She could also see the affect of her actions as his face scrunched up each time she brushed against him, Soul throwing his head back on the couch and releasing small moans. His breath was rigid, as was hers, and underneath where her palm laid on his chest she felt his heart beating faster, mimicking hers, the blood working over time as it traveled in his body to his erection.

He wasn't going to last long and she knew it.

She leaned down, her lips just barely brushing against his ear, her vagina rubbing circles on his erection, and moaned out his name.

It was all downhill from there.

He threw his head back, violently hitting the wall, and moaned out her name as she felt his cock quiver against her, making her even more turned on. She waited for him to come down from his high, watching as his neck muscles contracted and relaxed, matching the rhythm of his rigid breathing, his nails scraping against the skin on her hips, holding her in place over him. She smiled when he finally lifted his head to look at her, a sly grin playing on his lips as he laid her on top of the couch, him hovering between her legs, in one quick movement. Not sparing one moment to marvel at the woman underneath him, Soul quickly removed her shorts and his boxers, as Maka quickly discarded the tank top, so that they were both naked, the movie now playing out a scene neither one really cared about in that moment.

He leaned down to capture her lips between his before moving to her ear, his lips inches away from her lobe, the passion from earlier burning a hole in her stomach, and she thought that maybe she would just burn to death in that moment if nothing happened. But then her wish came true.

"Now it's your turn," he whispered before thrusting his hips down, cock rubbing against her sex as she arched her hips into him, thrusting her head back like he did just moments before.

It was definitely a night that Maka Albarn received exactly what she wanted, and then some.


	6. Smutty Reads

Maka had absolutely no idea what she was doing in this particular bookstore.

Actually, that was a lie.

She knew perfectly well what brought her into Death City's adult bookstore; she needed a new form of erotica. Tsubaki was the one who recommended she visit this store, claiming they had a very extensive selection of books, and the shy, closet pervert would know better than anyone.

Maka was aware Soul had a not-so secret stash of pornographic DVDs and she "borrowed" one when he was out with the boys to see what the big deal was. But she didn't find anything arousing about it. The dialogue was cheesy, there was no sexual build up, both the woman and man's sexual organs appeared to be fake, and overall, it was terrible. The blonde had no idea what her weapon found arousing about the whole ordeal.

Which was why she decided to try something more along the lines of a book. She loved to read, she'd read just about everything already, but this was a whole new world for her. There were more genres than she originally expected there to be, some were a little out of her taste, along the bookshelves that filled the store. It took her about fifteen minutes to find the selection that didn't deal with the undead or monsters-are there honestly people who are into that kind of thing?-and found she much preferred the more realistic situations.

After about half an hour of browsing, she settled on a book about a woman who was attracted to her farmhand. The cover of the novel was cheesy, the man was overly muscular and the woman's breasts reminded her of Blair's, but she read a paragraph on a random page and it did turn her on a little. Hopefully this, plus the vibrator her friends made her buy for her eighteenth birthday, would help relieve the built up sexual tension she accumulated throughout the years.

When she arrived to her and Soul's shared apartment, she thanked Death that the store placed her book in a brown paper bag upon seeing the gaudy orange bike parked outside. If Soul knew about her newest reading material, he would tease her to no end and probably tell Black*Star about it. The humiliation would be the death of her and possibly her weapon depending on how pissed she would be.

Soul was lounged on the couch, watching some sitcom on their television in only his basketball shorts. Upon hearing the door close, he glanced in Maka's direction, that damn bored look of his more enticing than normal thanks to his sweaty hair. Death, she wished he felt the same way for her that she felt for him. She wouldn't need the book or the toy in her drawer if he did.

"What'd you buy?" he asked, staring at the bag in her hands. "Is it takeout?"

"No. I bought a book."

"Another one? Don't you have enough?"

"You can never have too many books." She walked the short distance to her bedroom, but paused before opening it. "You can order takeout if you want. I forgot to go grocery shopping today."

"Looks little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all. Isn't it your turn to cook?" She glared at him, making Soul release an over exaggerated sigh. "Is Chinese good?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Usual place and dish?" She nodded in response. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Don't get lost again," she teased.

He gave a low growl. "I told you that only happened because I took directions from that blue-haired monkey. Last time I listen to the fucking idiot."

She watched him stand up from the couch, putting on the shirt that laid beside him, and grab his keys and jacket before leaving the apartment. It would take about thirty minutes for the food to be ready and, considering he liked making little pit stops along the way, it would be another thirty minutes before he came home.

If she was going to do this, it had to be quick, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to last without pouncing on her weapon. Why the hell did she have to choose someone who turned out to be so damn hot? She cursed her thirteen year old self before entering her room, locking the door behind her.

After placing the bag on her nightstand, she stripped down naked and shimmied under the covers, opening the drawer so she could grab the vibrator easily before pulling out the book. She conveniently dog eared the page she read at the store and flipped to it.

She changed the names in the book to her and Soul's, and imagined the characters were them. She imagined it was Soul who was washing himself off in the barn shirtless, that she was the one watching him from the barn door and getting hot as the water trickled down the outline of his muscles. She imagined it was his lips on hers as he gently kissed her, his sharp teeth lightly nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands caressed her sides, going up her shirt and under her bra to lightly tease her nipples.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, and just the mere thought of having Soul do these things to her made her hot and ache for him as she rubbed her thighs together, the sticky mess between her legs spreading just a bit. Maka slid her hand down her torso, all the way to her sex to see how wet she was. Finding herself to be soaked, she placed the book down on the bed and grabbed the vibrator from her nightstand. It was small and pink, nothing too hardcore for herself.

She turned it on, jumping slightly at the low hum and thanking Death Soul was not in the apartment; there was a reason she did this when he was out. Placing the toy under her cover, she moved it up and down her folds, the vibrations feeling wonderful as it passed over her clit sending a shiver down her spine. Death, it felt good to pleasure herself. Maka laid down on the sheets, eyes closed, as she imagined Soul's cock in the place of her vibrator, and his hand was the one caressing her breast. She licked her lips, a small moan escaping as she did so, as the warmth of pleasure invaded her body and the aching of her sex increased.

She desperately wished the vibrator was him instead, but for the now she had to settle, as she placed the little pink toy in her opening. The vibrations on her walls sent a small shock wave of pleasure through her body, her head arching back as her hips pressed down on the mattress. She felt herself getting weak, her core tightening around the vibrator as she moaned out Soul's name, her mind foggy from all thought other than the white haired boy's face.

Maka was completely in the zone, she didn't hear the front door slam or the voice that called out her name.

Soul, however, was aware of his surroundings and the moaning of his name coming from his Meister's bedroom. After placing their dinner on the table, he walked toward it, brows furrowed in confusion. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard a vibrating noise and the blonde on the other side moaning out his name as she hit her climax. It didn't take the weapon long to put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure out what Maka was doing.

He scrambled back to the front door, his ears getting warmer by the second as he felt his dick getting harder. However, he didn't have to enjoy the fact that his Meister, the girl he'd been crushing on for two years, had actually moaned out his name while she pleasured herself. Instead, he opened the door again, slammed it, and yelled out to announce his presence. He wrote a note to Maka before going to the bathroom, stopping by his room to grab an extra pair of clothes, so he could relieve himself.

Fuck, he needed to admit his feelings for Maka so they could do this type of thing together instead of separately.


	7. Love Me Harder

**A/N: This is a Christmas present for my wonderful friend Eis! She has been such a wonderful friend in the short amount of time that I've known her and this AU is one of the love children we have between us! **

**Sneak preview of what's to come in my butler AU**

**Love Me Harder**

Maka slammed the door to her house as she pressed the heel of her hand beneath her eyes. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, not hearing the greeting her butler gave her nor noticing the way his eyes concernly traced her ascent. Her mind wasn't really focused on the present; instead it was focused on the words one of her classmates had said to her. She was being ridiculous by being so hurt about it and she knew it. However, at the same time, she had an inkling that her emotions were validated given the situation.

_Tiny tits_.

The two simple words had haunted her throughout her life after years of hearing the insult from various others of the male species. They were also the same two words the boy in her class had called her and it struck a nerve within that refused to leave. Unlike the past times, however, when she had promptly retaliated with a book to the head, she had bit her tongue and tried her hardest to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. For the rest of the day, she had done well — her younger self would have given her props for it. She had kept her response under control and laughed alongside her friends like everything was normal, like nothing had been said to her. It wasn't until she was sitting in her car driving home that she finally let herself go.

Her tears had come out hot and strong as they streamed down her cheeks, and her head had started pounding almost as quickly as they had started. She really shouldn't have allowed one boy's feeble, unoriginal insult affect her so much, but it did. It stung her heart along with her already damaged beyond repair ego. Maka was fully aware that her chest wasn't the biggest or that wasn't the most attractive girl in the world because of it, but that should have mattered.

It didn't matter to her so why did others care?

_Because_, she thought, _no one likes looking at a girl who's flat chested. Reminds them of a middle schooler. Who would want to date someone who looked like jailbait?_

The thought only brought on more tears as she turned the knob to her bedroom and silently entered. As she continuously sobbed, she leaned against the hardwood door and slowly slid down the surface until her rear hit carpet. Her voice came out in short hiccups as she released the pain she had been holding in all day. It was stupid — she knew it was — but the pain she felt was real. So many years of boys teasing her because of her young looks and small chest had finally pushed her over the edge.

Why couldn't she be the pretty girl for once? Why wasn't she the one the boys fawned over?

Curse her mother and father for giving birth to a girl who wasn't as attractive as the others; to a girl who was gifted with brains rather than beauty.

Maka picked herself off the floor and walked toward her bed. Grabbing one of the pillows near the headboard, she unceremoniously fell on top and curled her body into itself. She pressed the soft material against her face and quietly wept the leftover tears from earlier into it. Her heart ached and her head throbbed; she wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the rest of the day. Maybe sleep would come easy to her in a few hours once the pain had passed, but one could only hope.

Maybe in the morning she would feel better about herself, but for now, she wanted to wallow in her own self pity.

Minutes or hours had passed — she wasn't keeping track of the time — before there was a small knock on her bedroom door. It took several more knocks before she finally responded.

"Go away." Her voice was scratchy and irritable from how much she had cried, but she didn't care. She hoped it would help to prove her point even more to the person on the other side. "I want to be alone."

"Maka," came her butler's voice. It was lower than normal, as if he were trying to sooth a wailing baby, which did make sense. The entire situation made her feel like a weak infant who couldn't even defend herself. Someone who needed others to fight her battles for her. Someone who was weak and pitiful. "I know that's a lie."

He was right, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Soul, just leave me alone."

She was able to perfectly predict how he looked behind the door without actually seeing him.

He was probably slumped over, head leaning against the door, and a long sigh escaping through his lips. They had secretly been dating for only a few months, but she knew him better than she knew herself. Her butler was the only man she had ever truly loved, the only one who had caught her attention the way he did. It was always him her eyes focused on when she walked in a room; there would always be other people around, but she always trained her eyes on him, staring at him from across the room as he worked.

Soul wasn't like the other men she had known during her lifetime. He wasn't the type to cheat on her or ridicule her because of the way she looked.

He was a perfect gentleman.

The latch in the door slowly clicked out of place and she heard the bottom of the wood scrape against her carpet as Soul cracked it open.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Maka buried her face back deeper into the pillow which caused her voice to come out muffled as she bit out, "not like I can stop you now."

She heard him close the door as he entered the room, his footsteps were soft on the carpet as he walked across it toward her, and she felt the small dip on the bed as he sat down behind her. However, he chose not to speak right away.

The ticking from the clock on her nightstand pounded in her ears as she waited for him to say something, anything. It irked her not knowing what he was thinking. He had come into her room for a reason, so why was he biding his time? Didn't the stupid butler have other things to do around the house that didn't revolve around him being in her room? Wasn't he worried about his job?

After a while, she finally broke the silence. Removing her face from the pillow, she asked, "well, are you going to say something or not? I'm sure papa gave you a list of chores to do today."

He sighed. "I was actually waiting for you to say something."

"You're the one who came to _my _room uninvited."

Turning slightly to stare at him, her forest green eyes met his deep burgundy ones, and she immediately lost her track of mind. She always found it easy to get lost in them, forget her problems like they had happened years ago rather than recently. The words her classmate had said to her slowly started to fade from her and were replaced with thoughts of only him. Of Soul's mouth hovering inches above her body, his tongue tasting every portion of her as he went, and his warm hands slowly trailing up her smooth skin. Shivers ran up her spine and small warmth started to spread from core to the rest of her.

Sometimes she enjoyed his ability to make her forget but other times she despised it. There were times when she wanted to be angry for a while longer rather than feel the love she felt for the man as it boiled in her belly.

When he spoke next, her small trance was broken and the memories of what had happened that day came flooding back. The anger started to run through her blood once again, and she had to fight the urge to force the man out of her room.

That wouldn't help her situation and would only make him want to try harder with her. That was the price she paid for dating someone who was just as stubborn as she was.

"Why are your eyes red?" he asked.

Maka quickly turned her face away from him and glared at a spot across her room, lips pursed out. "They aren't red, they're green. It's your eyes that are red, idiot."

She heard him sigh once again, and the bed creaked as he laid down. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." There was a pause. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Taking a while to answer, she debated with herself whether it was a good idea or not to tell him. On the one hand, he would sense her stress and try to comfort her with hugs and kisses, but did she really want that? A part of her did and another part of her didn't. The tricky part was trying to decide which part was stronger at the moment. Then on the other hand, he would want to find out who the boy was and probably beat the ever living shit out of him…

Her best bet was definitely the first option, but at the same time she wasn't ready for it. So she did what she did best: she prolonged the inevitable.

"It's nothing. You'll only think it's something stupid to be upset about… really just forget you saw anything."

The bedsheets rustled as he moved onto his side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Heat crawled along her skin at his touch and her lower abdomen started to stir with a mixture of lust and desire. She hated the effect he had on her body. The way her stomach clenched and her heart pounded against her chest when he was near grated her, but it was splendid at the same time. Her body's reaction was a gentle reminder that he was real — _they _were real — and that the way she felt about him was most definitely real.

He gave her shoulder a nice squeeze before speaking again. "I won't think it's stupid because it's you, and you aren't stupid. Something made you so upset that you came home crying and I wanna know what it was. Please tell me, Maka."

After several seconds she whispered out, "a boy at the college called me tiny tits."

Waiting for his response was the hard part. Her reason sounded stupid even to her once she said it outloud, and even her reaction to the situation was idiotic now that she thought about it. She was a strong girl, so why did she allow the insult to hurt her so much?

_You know why_, the voice in her head whispered. _You know the reason and it's a very valid one_.

"Maka, that's not something you should—"

"No," she sobbed out. "I know what you're going to say, but you don't understand. I was called tiny tits all throughout high school, and I had hoped that maybe the boys in college would be a little more mature." She paused to take in a shaky breath. "But apparently I was wrong. Just for once in my life I would like to be the pretty girl who all the boys want but could never have. That's all I've ever wanted, but instead I'm the girl who no boy wants because she has a chest that doesn't fit to par with their standards. My looks are so childish that everyone just passes over me. Who would want to be with a nineteen year old girl who looks twelve? I hate it, Soul. I really do."

She rolled over onto her back to stare up at him. Seeing the small glimmer of hurt in his eyes pained her; it meant her own words had struck a chord in him. They weren't meant to hurt her precious butler, actually she hadn't even thought about the effect they would have on him. It was said as a result of being angry and hurt than anything else.

"I mean I know you want me, but that doesn't really cover everyone else. I know it should, but… it's difficult," she whispered as she gently stroked her fingers along the side of his face. "It would just be nice to be the girl everyone noticed because she was naturally beautiful for once."

Soul's smile was soft as he slowly shook his head. "To tell the truth that wasn't what I was focused on. It was more the fact that you think absolutely no one likes your chest."

He leaned in closer to her face and Maka had to catch her breath due to the intensity of his eyes. They were almost predatory as he stared at her, like he was a lion and she was the large slab of meat left out for him to devour. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt the warm liquid in her lower abdomen as it started to boil; tingles shot up from her fingertips and crawled along the skin of her arm. Everything about the situation mader her both nervous and excited. In the back of her brain, she had an inkling of what was to come, but didn't want to jump the gun too soon.

Although, he rarely ever looked at her with so much lust and love where it ended with a simple handshake.

"I hate seeing you like this. Those boys don't deserve you if your only worth to them is based on the size of your damn chest."

He gently placed the palm of his hand near the side of her head to lean on it while the other pressed a thumb to her cheek and rubbed slow circles on the skin. Maka felt herself calm down as the anger from earlier subsided and her only focus was on him. Her thoughts were replaced with only ones of the man she loved and desperately needed, the one who knew her faults but loved her anyways. No amount of chocolate or sappy romantic comedy was capable of making her pain disappear like him; in that moment he was the only one she need.

"I love you so much and you deserve to be treated with so much more respect than what's been given to you in the past years. I hate that you…" he trailed off.

The butler placed his forehead on hers. "I hate that you have a negative view on yourself because you aren't ugly, and you definitely don't look like a twelve year old girl. You're a beautiful woman, Maka Albarn, and I love you — all of you."

"Soul—"

Her words were cut short as he lightly placed his mouth on hers. Taking her bottom lip between his, he sucked and rolled his teeth along the flesh eliciting a small moan from her. Warmth spread throughout her body and desire shot from her stomach down to her entrance as she wound her hands through his hair to tug him closer. A small flick of her tongue and his lips parted to grant her entrance.

Swirling and pressing her tongue against his she relished in the small moans and grunts of approval from him. She was only vaguely aware of him moving his position so that his knees were settled between her legs. Her mind was too consumed with how he tasted to really care; there were only thoughts of him and the way his tongue pushed hers back, entering her own mouth.

Lust flowed down her throat as the muscle curled down against her own. As luck had it, she found the perfect man who knew exactly how to use his tongue in more ways than one. It swirled around in her mouth, sliding out then back in to flick against her tongue. The lust from earlier spread across her chest and she dug her nails into his scalp. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and that she was ready to combust any minute. She felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth as she moaned into it.

Holding himself proved to be tiresome as she felt him collapse on top of her, and his erection pressed against her lower abdomen. However, she didn't have time to twirl the thought of his cock around in her mind as he broke their kiss. Maka glared at him, but wasn't given an answer to why he was staring at her. Instead, her answer came in the form of his fingers toying with the buttons on her blouse. A simple nod from her was all he needed and Soul slowly — painstakingly slow — unbuttoned the garment.

As his hands worked the buttons, Soul leaned down to kiss the outline of her collarbones. She reluctantly sighed in relief as his hands ghosted along the edge of her breasts as they went, and once he reached the final button, he pulled her top away from her skin to reveal her bare chest. His mouth continued to leave warm kisses along her skin while his hands hotly traveled up her sides. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he worked her body, tracing the sides of her breasts before covering them completely.

She arched into his touch, releasing a small gasp at the sensation as she rubbed her thighs together. The moisture that was steadily gathering there along with the way her core clenched at his touch caused her desire to be satisfied to increase within her. Threading her hands in Soul's hair, she removed him from herself and stared into his deep crimson eyes.

Moving her legs so that she was the one straddling him, she bucked her hips up to meet his, slowly rubbing herself against his erection. "I need you," she whispered.

He groaned but lightly shook his head. "S'not time yet," he breathed out.

Noting the desperation and desire oozing from his voice, she furrowed her brows together. "Isn't that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want right now." He gave her one of his infamous seductive lopsided grins that made her heart flutter and heat crawl up her inner thighs. "Haven't you learned anything, mistress?"

Soul leaned down to kiss the skin beneath her jaw, lightly biting it between his teeth before releasing it to kiss the red spot. She whimpered and felt the elation radiate off his body because of it prompting her to softly slap his arm for it.

"I thought it was always about me satisfying your needs, Miss Albarn," he drawled out. Her cheeks warmed as he said her surname in his silky smooth voice that left goosebumps on her skin.

"Which is why I'm telling you that I need you to take that tongue of yours and get to work on _other_ parts of my body," she growled out.

Lowly chuckling, he moved up to her ear to breath out, "in due time."

His fingertips ghosted along her stomach, leaving small chills in their wake, before grasping a breast and gently squeezing. "There are other matters that need attending to first."

She didn't miss the smug grin plastered on his face as he moved back down to her collarbone, but she wasn't able to chide him as his tongue licked up her pert nipple. The small whimper that escaped couldn't be helped as he placed his entire mouth over her breast. His tongue flicked, licked, and twirled around her nipple as Maka threaded her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to get lost in him, clouding over with lust as it focused on his tongue. Chills ran down her spine as his sharp teeth gently bit into her flesh, scraping along it as he released her from his mouth.

Maka couldn't remember the last time he had paid so much attention to her breasts as he started to suck on the skin around the one he had his in mouth. His other hand started to squeeze the other one, tugging on her nipple as it slowly started to harden under his touch. Her body felt like it was on fire as her core clenched and she quietly moaned out his name; his tender love bites were cool on her flesh and his small kisses on the reddened skin sent her body squirming underneath him.

"Soul," she moaned out as her back arched into him after a particularly pleasure inducing love bite.

His chuckle at her actions vibrated on her body and she wanted to hit him, but chose to wind her hands through his hair instead. Pressing him harder to her chest, Soul suckled on her nipple; his mouth taking it and gently pulling before releasing it with a loud wet noise that drove her wild. He stared up at her with lust filled eyes and a small smirk playing along the corners of his mouth. As he licked the side of her breast, she gasped and rose her hips off the bed, feeling his erection as it rubbed against her core.

"Ah fuck," he groaned out.

"What's the matter? Distracted by other things?" She raised her hips once again to emphasize her point and giggled when his face screwed up in slight pleasure.

"Fucking minx. Can't even let me be in control for five minutes."

"Then be a good little butler and take care of both our problems," she growled out.

However the gleam in Soul's eyes told her he wasn't going to listen.

"And why should I when I have you squirming underneath me right now?"

She threw head back and cried as he covered her nipple with his mouth and lightly bit down on it. Shivers ran up her spine, the hot liquid in her stomach bubbled, and her core pulsed with desire. Fuck did she need him, no matter how much she enjoyed the attention he was giving to her.

"Soul, please," she cried.

Moving up to come level with her, he kissed her nose, her eyes, and her lips before staring down at her. "Promise me one thing first."

Her brows knitted together in confusion, worried about the proposition he was about to lay out on her. "What?"

"Promise me you won't listen to any of those assholes again because your breasts are perfect just the way they are." He rest one hand over a breast. "Just a handful, that's all I need."

She smiled at the implication of his words and the reason behind his actions flashed in her mind. Soul wasn't only an amazing butler, but also a wonderful boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his neck and threading a hand through his hair, she pulled him down to chastely kiss him and smiled against his lips.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" she whispered, her breath coating his face with warmth.

"Don't worry, I did."

She giggled as she imagined the blush that was threatening his face at that very moment. No matter how much Soul liked to pretend he was a cool guy, he was anything but that. Even when it came to her, he still blushed like a madman when his attempts at being suave either worked or fumbled up.

"Do you promise, though?"

Maka nodded. "I promise."

"Good because those idiots don't know what they're missing out on when it comes to you. Now let's take care of your other problem."

His warm, large hand stroked down her stomach leaving goosebumps along her flesh and found its way beneath her underwear and skirt. She gasped as he pressed a finger to her clit while another stroked her folds, spreading the moisture around.

"God you're wet," he breathed out. She sensed the excitement and arousal in his voice as he spoke and her stomach churned with anticipation.

However, his hand didn't remain as he promptly removed it to bring it up to his mouth and licked off the glistening moisture there. She grunted her disapproval and pressed her knee on his side. Soul smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"You are the most impatient woman in the world, you know that?"

"Well if you would do what I wanted you to, I wouldn't be."

He only shook his head and kissed her neck, sucking and biting on her heated flesh as she moaned out. It was torturous what he did to her — teasing her and refusing to give her what she wanted — but she loved it all the same. They usually played that game, trying to see how long they could go by teasing the other and arousing each other before one of them caved, and it was a wonderful game.

His kisses left white hot marks on her skin as he made his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He sat up on his knees and in one quick move, her legs were placed onto his shoulders as his hands started to rid her of her clothes. They stared at each other as he slipped her skirt and underwear down her long legs, never breaking it until her clothes were past her feet. Removing her legs from his shoulder of her own free will and placing them on either side of his body, she spread them up to reveal herself. Desire, want, and love boiled up in her as he stared at her entrance with a hungry, predatory glance.

Raising her hips off the bed, she bit down on her lip to stifle the giggle as his eyes bulged. "Like what you see?"

Glancing up at her, he smirked. "Fucking minx," he said before laying a small kiss on the side of her knee.

Soul made his way slowly down her leg, laying kisses on her skin as he went and never breaking eye contact with her. Her breath caught in her throat as he grew closer to her core, the warm liquid in her belly spreading throughout her body. The anticipation and want to rip his clothes off and did him until she orgasmed was strong. It had been weeks since they last had sex and all of the foreplay was too much. She needed him here and now; she needed him to thrust into her until her mind grew blank and all that was left was the lust and love she felt for him.

But she resisted that urge as he finally reached the end of her leg.

He bit down on her thigh before positioning his face in front of her entrance. Kissing her heat, he smirked up at her as he licked his lips, and with one smooth flick of his tongue, Maka was in heaven. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned out loud, spreading her legs further apart so that the man had more access to her. Her mind grew fuzzy as Soul placed a finger within her and slowly started to move in and out; he sucked her clit and his tongue gently pressed against it with each of his motions. Biting down on her lip, she threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her hips up as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She loved the man between her legs and the things he did to her, both sexually and romantically. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her butler would turn out to be her boyfriend, yet there they were. Soul, the man who was only meant to be hired help around the house, helped her with so many of her own sexual desires and there was nothing else she wanted.


End file.
